Gaiapedia:Message Templates
Welcome Messages ; ~~~~ : Read the Rules Messages ; ~~~~ : : : = Message Styles = This is the information on how to style your templates for use on the Gaiapedia. Basic Template BASIC 1 BASIC 2 =Predefined Style Classes= Instead of just creating the style on your own, it is recommended that you use the Predefined classes listed here to style the templates automatically, these fit very well with our system. Base ;messagebox This class is good when you want to make a template that adds a notice to a page. It adds a margin and padding to the box, and aligns the notice in the proper location along the page. All notices should use this as a class. ;noticebox This class is good for notices inside of other notices, it gives the popper margins and paddings, but doesn't change the aligning. ;indexbox This class is used for page indexes that are placed on the right part of the page content for groups of pages such as the Rules pages. ;informationtable This class is used to make a 2 Column table with formating good for displaying information in manuals. Formatting ;msghead This class is used to turn a cell at the top of a table into a notice heading. It changes the size, weight, and alignment. This template also adds a line at the bottom of the cell to separate itself from the content. ;indexhead This class is used on a indexbox to give a head style to the group name. ;subnote This class is good for small subnotices at the bottom of templates. It shrinks the text and italicizes it. ;center This class will center the text inside of your notice. This is a cleaner way to do this than styling it yourself. ;round This class gives a template the same rounded corners we have on our layout. Note that this only works for firefox, but it's good to add if it will look good. Bordering ;messageborder This class currently adds thin light border around your box. It's the best one for our layout so use this if you want a border on your notice. ;noticeborder This class is used for inner notices and small sectional notices. Currently it creates a dotted border. ;heavyborder This class is used for a heavy notice border, mostly this is only used on legalboxes. ;indexborder This class is used to give index boxes their border. ;vandalborder This class is used to create the border on Tableboxes which are placed on a userpage to separate User Warnings and Block Notices from Userpage Content. Coloring ;plainbox This class of color is used for plain notices. ;externalbox This class of color is used for notices about articles moved from external sources. ;cleanupbox This class of color is used for notices about general cleanup which has no definite need of addition or removal of content. ;cleanaddbox This class of color is used for notices about cleanup which requires addition to the article. ;cleanremovebox This class of color is used for notices about cleanup which requires removal of things from the article. ;informationbox This class of color is used for informational notices. Most of these informational notices are MediaWiki messages used to give information to editors. ;warningbox This class of color is used for warning notices. Mostly these notice warnings are about things which Gaiapedia does not promote or should never be done on Gaia. ;errorbox This class of color is used for error notices. ;adminbox This class of color is used on notices which have some sort of administration use such as Blocks, and admin notices. ;vandalbox This class is used to create the background on Tableboxes which are placed on a userpage to separate User Warnings and Block Notices from Userpage Content. ;speciallegalbox This class of color is used on legal templates such as image license templates such as Gaia Image templates. Category:Templates Category:Gaia wiki templates